Road Trip
by Saravv75
Summary: The Teen Titans set off on a road trip across the USA when Cyborg builds a new GPS.But will the GPS work out as planned? Or will the Titans end up on an adventure different from the one they had expected? Pairings: BBRae minor RobStar Snow Leopard is included I suck at summaries so just read the freakin' story already Rated T for language.Might be some missing words cuz Doc Manager
1. Preperation

"Snacks?"

"Check."

"GPS?"

"Check."

"Bad-ass T-car?"

"Check!"

"Raven?"

"Check."

"Robin?"

"Check."

"Starfire?"

"Check."

"Beast Boy?"

"Um...not check."

Cyborg and Snow Leopard turned their heads left and right trying to find their hyperactive green friend.

"DUDES!" Beast Boy popped out from behind the duo with a large,heavy-looking bag.  
Wires were leaking out of the opening in the bag.

"What's in there?" Snow asked.

"Video games! We gotta have video games on the ride!"

"Good call,BB!"

"Seriously,how would you guys get by without me?"

"Easy." Raven began."We would have less idiocy weighing us down."

Beast Boy frowned.

"C'mon Raven,don't be so depressed! This ride's gonna be fun!" He exclaimed.

"I don't find riding around aimlessly fun." She replied opening the book in her hand.

"Books? 't be such a buzz kill,Rae." Snow said as she snatched the book out of her hands and threw it into the water behind them.

"Why I ought a-" Snow shut the door to the T-car's backseat like a troll,cutting off Raven who was probably shouting something censor worthy at Snow behind the see,today was a nice day to begin a road trip across the U. had just built a GPS and wanted to test it were set to travel across the United States starting from Jump City,California.

(ATTENTION: I don't know exactly where Jump City is so i'm going to set it down in you know where it is or some crap,I don't care. Just deal with it.)

"I find the idea of crossing the usa quite enjoyable!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Uh,Star...it's the U.S.A not the USA." Robin corrected.

"Is that not how you spell USA?" She asked in confusion.

"Uh...Never mind."

Cyborg got into the front seat while Beast Boy and Snow loaded into the back with Raven and Starfire.  
Beast Boy glanced at Raven who had her arms crossed as she glared at nothing in particular.

"It'll be ok,Rae.I might be fun for you."

"I doubt that..." She grumbled.

"I swear it gonna have a great time!" Beast Boy shook her head and stared out the window.

"Ya'll ready?" Cyborg asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Beast Boy and Snow exclaimed.

"Most definitely!" Starfire replied.

"Whatever." Raven said leaning against the window.

"Alright! Let's make our way to Nevada!"

The car started up and soon the Teen Titans were off on their next adventure across the United States.

dventure across the United States.


	2. Nevada

"Hey Beast Boy,when you brought those video games here where were you planning to hook them up?"  
Snow questioned the green boy sitting beside her.

"Uh..." Beast Boy took a quick glance around."Oops..."

" 's why I brought you your GameBuddy when I grabbed mine." Snow said triumphantly retrieving their GameBuddies from her pocket.

"Thanks a lifesaver..." Beast Boy told her gladly.

"Don't thank me yet.I didn't bother to see if yours was want to check before you get too bored." She explained to Boy opened up his GameBuddy to find the light on it was a bright red color.

"Awwww dude!" He growled and shut his GameBuddy hard.

" neither of us has anything to occupy themselves." Raven mumbled.

"Whatever Raven! At least I don't read a bunch of boring books..."

"They are not _boring._They are educational and words you wouldn't know if they hit you in the face!"

"Really because I seem to get hit in the face a lot!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Your face doesn't make any sense!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"**_I don't know! This argument is leading__ nowhere!_**"

"That's because i'm arguing with _YOU_!"

"Stop being such a jerk!"

"Stop being so immature!"

"Stop being so mature!"

"Stop being an idiot!"

"Stop being creepy!"

"Yo,chill!"Cyborg shouted from the front seat.

"Please do not do the arguing friends..." Starfire argued.

"And all of that over a GameBuddy and books?" Snow Boy stared down.

"I guess I want a little over Raven..."He apologized.

"Sorry for calling you immature and an idiot...even though you _are_ immature and an idiot..." She replied to him.

"Yeah I know...It's fine." Beast Boy looked up and smiled at shook her head,nearly smiling at him before turning back to the window.

"My GameBuddy's on green if you wanna use it?" She asked him holding it out.

"Nah that's 've got the scenery to look at anyway." Beast Boy replied,pushing it back to her.

"I guess your aren't on this road trip for nothing." Snow discarded her GameBuddy and leaned back against the seat.

"Alright Ya'll! We're entering Nevada right now!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"According to this," Robin began." Las Vegas is located in Nevada! Las Vegas is full of at least 815 different 's all sorts of awesome and different things like World Class Driving,Tribute Shows,Bellagio Fountains,The Jersey Boys performance,The Graceland Wedding Chapel,and a ton of other things I don't feel like naming." He explained.

"That sounds epic!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Wish we could stop there..." Snow said.

"We'll drive through it so you should be able to get an eye full of everything." Cyborg said.

As the Titans drove throughout Nevada and into Las Vegas,they had gotten view of many extraordinary a while of driving through the colorful place,it slowly began to disappear behind them.

"IT WAS SO SHINY! I SWEAR TO GOD ALL OF THOSE LIGHTS COULD GIVE SOMEONE A SEIZURE!" Snow shouted.

"Snow,stay calm." Beast Boy pleaded his hyperactive friend.

"Calm? I'm calm! Are you calm? You don't look calm! Can you calm down!?" She questioned him as if she were an insane person.

"Snow don't make me get the sedative." Robin warned her

"NOPE! NOPE! NOPE!" She shouted at him.

Robin quickly pulled out a small needle from his utility belt and stuck it in Snow's shoulder.

"Owchie" Was the last thing she said before snoring removed the needle and placed it back in his utility belt.

"Why do you carry that around?" Raven asked him.

"If your around when Snow goes bat-shit insane,you'd know why." Robin replied to her,the other titans nodding in agreement.

"I should know because she and Beast Boy drag me on their ridiculous adventures." She said leaning back against the window again.

"They aren't 'ridiculous' their fun!" Beast Boy corrected her.

" point is I haven't seen Snow go 'insane' throughout any of those adventures."

"Well it only happens once in a while." Robin their short conversation,Snow began to wake up.

"What the heck happened?" She asked,rubbing her sore shoulder.

"You fell ,don't worry you didn't miss anything." Robin lied quickly.

"Robin,what are you talking about? You stabbed her in the shoulder with a sharp needle!" Starfire corrected him.

"Say what?" Snow glared at Robin.

"You were going insane. I had no choice!" Robin told her nervously.

"You win this round." She said turning away from the Boy Wonder.

"You know what we should do?" Beast Boy began."We should break out into a road song like everyone does in those cartoon road trips."

"What are you talking about Beast Boy?" Raven asked him.

"Oh! Oh! I know one! And you guys should know this one too!" Snow exclaimed.

"Fire away." Robin said.

"Fire? Where?!" Starfire asked nervously,making Robin go sweat instantly began to repeat the word 'road' over and over again.

"Oh I know this one!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"When I'm on the road." He sang as Snow continued to repeat the word road.

"I see stuff going by." Robin sang along.

"When I'm on the road." Beast Boy sang again.

"I GOT A BUG IN MY EYE!" Snow exclaimed,wiping the small fly out of her eye then continuing to repeat the word road.

"When I'm on the road." Beast Boy sang once again.

"It looks like clear skies ahead!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

"When I'm on the road." Beast Boy repeated.

"Beast Boy stop touching my head." Cyborg began to repeat the word road faster as the song sped up.

"Let's all sing the road song!" They sang together,leaving Raven to cover her ears.

"I want to sing it all day long!" Beast Boy sang.

"Let's all sing the road song! Let's all sing...Along!" They finished The Road Song with a loud finale.

"I think my ears are bleeding." Raven said sarcastically,uncovering her ears.

"Maybe they wouldn't be if you sang along,Rae." Beast Boy smirked.

"Shut up." She replied to him.

"Alright ya'll,next stop is Utah!"

The Titans began to drive off to the next state,not knowing that the way they were going was completely wrong.


	3. Lost

" Alright! We should be in Utah shortly. " Robin exclaimed.

" Any new history lessons? " Raven asked dryly.

" Actually, Utah is full of National parks. But since your so bored with my history lessons why don' t you see for yourself? " He said.

" Um. I don't see any National Parks. " Beast Boy said confusedly.

" I do not see anything. . . " Starfire said.

" What do you mea- " Robin stared out his window in surprise. " Oh no. "

" I knew we should' ve taken a freakin' map. " Snow growled.

" Ugh I can not believe this. " Raven sighed.

" This is all your fault Cyborg! You make a GPS from your own circuits and you expect it to work the first time you use it?! THAT IS NOT TECHNOLOGY WORKS! " Snow shouted.

" My fault? Well maybe, Spikey over here should' ve watched where we were going! "

" Um. . . Friends? " Starfire asked.

" What? Well maybe _somebody _should have packed a map. " Robin replied glaring at Raven.

" Don' t give me that look. " Raven growled glaring back.

And before anyone knew it, they were all arguing.

" Friends? " Starfire asked again.

" WHAT STARFIRE? ! ? ! " They all shouted.

" The road. . . " Starfire pointed.

" Uh oh. . . " Beast Boy said.  
They all began to scream as Cyborg drove them right of the road and through a forest.

" WE' RE GOING TO DIE! " Snow shouted, grabbing everyone in the backseat and embracing them in a tight hug out of fear.

" No we' re not! " Cyborg said confidently. He began to steer through the forest, avoiding trees and other obstacles. Everyone continued to scream even though it seemed that Cyborg had everything covered. Though he tried to get them back on the road, Cyborg ended up driving the Titans down the side of a hill.

" I change my mind, we're gonna die! " Cyborg shouted. The car slid down the hill and into a nicer area then before. The car finally stopped at the bottom.

" Are we dead yet? " Beast Boy asked. The Titans got out of the damaged car slowly.

" Awww not my baby! " Cyborg cried.

" Not now Cyborg. " Robin grumbled.

" Where are we? " Starfire wondered.  
The Titans non-hesitantly walked through the forest area,trying to find a way out. Finally, with a short time of walking they came to a town.

" Good. A place to stay already. " Robin said. " Let' s get a place at the hotel. " The Titans went into the large building and got a room for themselves.

People would see them and say things such as: " Hey aren' t they the Teen Titans? " " What are they doing in a place like this? "

When they arrived to their room, there were only three beds.

" Uh. I' ll sleep on the ground. " Snow said, not wanting to get into bed with anyone else. " Maybe Cyborg should take one bed, Star and Rob will take another, and the last one will go to Rae and BB. "  
Snow grinned mischievously at her choice of bed-mates.

" Sounds like a plan. " Cyborg agreed, catching on.

" Uh. Okay. " Robin agreed quickly and quietly.

" It' s been along day. Time to get some rest. " Beast Boy said, stretching and yawning before crawling into bed next to Raven. Snow continued to grin as she could see the red displayed on Raven' s face.

" Pleasant shlorvaks. " Starfire said,Robin holding her in his sleep.

" Sweet dreams. " Cyborg said to the others with a wink. Snow curled up on the floor and slept soundly as well as the others.

* * *

Alright I know this chapter was a bit short but I can' t fit the next turn of events all into one chapter. But hey, I got StarRob and BBRae like I said. Stay sharp for chapter 4.


	4. Competition

Morning seemed to come quickly for the Teen Titans. Maybe they just went to sleep to late last night. Everyone was too tired to change clothes last night so they woke up in their dirty uniforms.

" Good morning, team. " Robin yawned.

" God, my back is killing me. " Snow complained, getting up from the floor.

" Hey guys, look. " Cyborg smirked and pointed to the bed Raven and Beast Boy were sleeping in.

" Oh my god. . . " Robin whispered.

" I' m trying so hard not to laugh right now. " Snow' s voice was muffled because she was covering her mouth with her hands.

" Oh yeah. This is going online. " Cyborg said, snapping a picture and storing it in his memory. It turns out, in their sleep, Beast Boy and Raven had snuggled close and wrapped their arms around each other.

" Shhh. They are awakening. " Starfire warned. Raven first opened her eyes and stared at Beast Boy. Then he opened his eyes slowly and they widened at the position they were in. They both yelled and fell off the bed. Their teammates bursted out laughing at this.

" Ok Ok enough team. " Robin said.

" I'm gonna sell this picture on EEEEBAAAAAY! " Cyborg exclaimed raising the picture from his camera in the air. This just made the others laugh even harder. Until Raven punched Cyborg into a wall. With her bare hand.

" Whelp, time to plan out for the day. " Beast Boy said simply like nothing happen.

" Alright, the T- car is dead, we' re in the middle of nowhere and we don' t have anymore money. What do we do? " Robin asked. " C' mon there are no wrong ideas. "

" Sing! " Snow exclaimed.

" That is the worst idea I have ever heard. " Robin said pointing at her.

" No, I mean it! Check out this flyer. " Snow handed him a green piece of paper.

" Song competition. Winner wins a car with a built in GPS. And it' s tomorrow! " Robin read.

" How convenient. " Raven said in her usual monotone.

" We have to enter that contest. Like, right now! " Beast Boy exclaimed.

" The phone number is at the bottom of the page. We can call them and get in. " Cyborg pointed out. Robin nodded and grabbed the wall phone. He dialed the number and the phone was picked up immediately.

" Hello can i help you? "

" Yes, me and my friends would like to enter the song competition. "

" Sure, what' s your band name? "

" Uh. . . " Robin looked to his teammates for help on a band name.

" Titans Go! " Cyborg suggested.

" Our band name is Titans Go! "

" Ok, Titans Go! You have good timing because you just took up the last spot in our competition. We look forward to seeing you. " The person on the other line hung up.

" Yes! " The Titans exclaimed together.

" This might be one of luckiest days of our lives. " Snow said happily.

" Agreed. " Beast Boy said fist bumping his friend.

" So. . . what shall we do now? " Starfire asked.

" We wait. " Robin said just standing there. After a few seconds Beast Boy broke the awkward silence.

" Anybody want to go back to sleep? " He asked.

" Yeah. " Cyborg replied.

" Sure why not? " Everyone got back into bed and began to sleep again since there was really nothing left to do at this point.

-Next Day-

The Titans walked to where the competition was being held and received their instruments.

" Dibs on acoustic! " Snow exclaimed.

" I get the bass. " Robin said.

" Star can do drums. " Cyborg said.

" And BB can sing. " Snow smirked and handed Beast Boy the microphone.

" What? " He asked confusedly.

" C' mon man, if you can do karaoke, you can do this. " Cyborg said, catching on to Snow Leopard' s plan once again.

" We' re going to be doing Wonderwall by Oasis. Your the perfect guy for the singing job. " Snow smiled.

" What are you and Cyborg going to do, Raven? " Starfire asked.

" I don' t know about Cyborg but i' m definitely not doing anything. " Raven muttered.

" Aw don' t worry Rae, you can support in the audience with Cyborg. We don' t have any instruments left anyway. " Snow said. A crowd began to arrive as night drew closer. Lights on the stage set up turned on when it was midnight. A man came on stage and opened up a small piece of paper.

" Hello everyone! I'm your host, Jackson Monari! ( The name was random ) Let' s get down to business. First up, The Gotham Jokers! " He exclaimed and ran off stage. The Gotham Jokers who were dressed exactly like the villain came up on stage and played 'Open Wounds' by Skillet. After each of the bands played their song, it was finally time for the Titans. They were a little nervous since they had never played in a band before.

" Snow, why do you want me to sing? " He asked still confused from earlier.

" This is your chance to win Rae over, BB! You have to get out there and dedicate that song to Raven, got it?! " Snow yelled at him harshly.

" No way! I am not go- "

" GET OUT THERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL TEAR YOUR EYES OUT OF YOUR SKULL, SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT, DECAPITATE YOU, TURN YOU INSIDE OUT AND THEN BURN YOUR OUTSIDES ON THE INSIDE OF YOU! " She shouted demonically. Beast Boy shrank back and nodded before running out on stage out of fear. The Titans followed out behind him.

" Alright, for our final performance, put your hands together for Titans Go! ! " Jackson shouted before running off stage once again. Beast Boy took the microphone and looked out at the audience.

" Um. . . I' d like to dedicate this song to a certain purple-haired,grey-skinned girl in the audience tonight. Yeah I mean you Raven. . . " He said nervously. Raven stared at him a moment, wondering what the heck he was up to. But before she could wonder any longer, Snow began to play her acoustic guitar.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUN! So yeah, alot of BBRae planned for the next two chapters. Let' s just hope BB can win Raven AND the car ;)

Thanks for reading. I LOVE YOU GUYS! X3


	5. Finally

Beast Boy became nervous quickly. What if he didn' t sing well? What if Raven didn' t like the song? He didn' t have much time to think though. It was already time to sing. He took a deep breathe and. . .

**" Today is gonna be the day**  
**That they're gonna throw it back to you**  
**By now you should've somehow**  
**Realized what you gotta do**  
**I don't believe that anybody**  
**Feels the way I do, about you now "**

Starfire and Robin began to play their instruments at this point since before, only Snow was playing her acoustic.

**" Back beat, the word was on the street**  
**That the fire in your heart is out**  
**I'm sure you've heard it all before**  
**But you never really had a doubt**  
**I don't believe that anybody**  
**Feels the way I do about you now**

**And all the roads we have to walk are winding**  
**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**  
**There are many things that I**  
**Would like to say to you but I don't know how**

**Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me**  
**And after all, you're my wonderwall "**

As Beast Boy sang, he focused on Raven' s surprised expression. And in the brief moment the song had slowed down, Raven smiled. This gave Beast Boy much more confidence. He began to sing as the song sped up again.

**" Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you**  
**By now you shoulda somehow realized what you're not to do**  
**I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now**

**And all the roads that lead you there were winding**  
**And all the lights that light the way are blinding "**

Someone that was managing the lights tilted one slowly until it highlighted Raven. The audience noticed this and cleared a path to the stage for Raven to walk through.

**" There are many things that I would like to say to you**  
**But I don't know how "**

Raven began to walk toward him as he sang. The audience began to sing along.

**" I said maybe**  
**You're gonna be the one that saves me**  
**And after all**  
**You're my wonderwall**

**I said maybe**  
**You're gonna be the one that saves me**  
**And after all**  
**You're my wonderwall**

**I said maybe**  
**You're gonna be the one that saves me**  
**You're gonna be the one that saves me**  
**You're gonna be the one that saves me "**

****The Titans continued to play their instruments a short time after the lyrics ended. Beast Boy knelt down to Raven.

" Why' d you do it? " She asked, smiling slightly.

" Because Rae. " He began. " Your my wonderwall. " He said with a wink. The audience let out a long ' Awwwww ' . Then some dude in the audience ( You know, one of those dudes who speaks their mind. ) began to yell and chant the word ' kiss ' over and over. The audience joined the guy and practically begged the two titans to kiss.

Raven' s face turned red as she looked down. Beast Boy smiled and lifted her chin up.

" It'll be alright. Just close you eyes and pretend we're the only two here. " He said. She nodded and closed her eyes. Beast Boy took a deep breathe slowly pulled her into a kiss. The audience cheered loudly. They began to chant " Titans Go! Titans Go! " out of pure happiness and excitement. Beast Boy pulled Raven onto the stage so they could leave it together.

Their band went back stage after this turn of events. Snow cheered.

" Yes! I knew my plan would work. " Snow exclaimed happily.

" Plan? " Raven glanced at her new boyfriend questioningly. He chuckled nervously.

" Snow planned this out. But I swear i didn' t know a thing about it until she told me everything before we went on stage! " He explained. He shut his eyes and protected himself with his arms, scared of what Raven might do to him. But instead of being violent, She pecked him on the cheek. Beast Boy smiled and his green face became bright red.

" Your plan was most glorious, friend Snow! Now boyfriend Robin and I may partake in the double dating! " Starfire exclaimed.

" Check it out! I' m a matchmaker! " Snow laughed. " Now I just need to get Cy a girlfriend! "  
Snow teased.

" Eh, maybe you should start worrying about your own relationships now. " Cyborg said.

" What do you mean by that? " Cyborg just shook his head.

" Alright folks! " Jackson Monari began. " It's time to announce the winner! " The audience cheered loudly. " And the winner is. . . " He opened his envelope slowly and dramatically.

" TITANS GO! " He yelled.

" We won! " The Titans exclaimed together. They rushed on stage and waved to everyone.

" You guys really helped us! We needed this to get back home! " Robin shouted. Suddenly, everyone heard the revving of an engine. Their newly one car was being driven away by the Gotham Jokers band!

" NOOOOOOOOO! " They screamed.

" Hehe! See ya pit-sniffers! " One band member shouted in a familiar voice.

" GIZMO! That little. . . " Cyborg growled.

" DUDE! How are we gonna get home now? ? ? " Beast Boy asked.

" Hey! " The dude from before shouted. " I could give you a lift. A drive to Jump City is no problem for my pickup truck. "

" Dude, really? Thanks! " The Titans loaded into the back of the man' s pickup truck and began their long journey back to Titans Tower.

" So Cy. You and me are the only ones without lovers now, huh? " Snow said, breaking the silence.

" Well. I might have my sights set on a certain someone. . . " Cyborg said, pulling a picture of Bumblebee out of his pocket.

" You dig Bumblebee? Man, I could totally hook you up with her! " Snow exclaimed.

" What? What are you talkin' bout? I don't like Bee! "

" Oh really then why is your face red? "

" It's cold out here? "

" I didn't know cyborgs got cold. "

" Well they do. "

" Nope your totally blushing. "

" Am not. "

" Are too. "

" AM NOT! "

" ARE TOO! "

This argument seemed to go on for the whole ride, making their teammates wish they had earplugs.


End file.
